Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's listening experience. Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids use transducer and electro-mechanical components which are connected via wires to the hearing aid circuitry.
Hearing assistance devices often need to be accessed remotely for fitting and programming of the devices. Data such as configuration parameters and telemetry information can be downloaded and/or uploaded to the hearing assistance devices for the purpose of programming, control and data logging. Additional wireless communication functions such as remote control and streaming audio can be integrated. In addition, ear-to-ear communication between hearing assistance devices may be used to transfer information. However, the direct communication path between ears of a wearer can be impaired due to relatively high attenuation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for ear-to-ear communication.